Cursed Be The Child
by PH34R M3
Summary: R for language. Ginny has a secret, Harry has open arms, and Snape has a very sordid past, involving a computer with pedophilic things on it.... Maybe not.... Oh well, if you really want to know what happens, then READ IT.**
1. Maybe Never Again

She had redone the test at least five different times. Each time it came out the same. She was going to be a mother. Ginny Weasely felt hot tears streaking silently down her pale face, as she thought of how this had come to be.  
  
'NO!' she had said. She had been walking away from Potions after the other second years, when a dark figure had appeared from a side door. Nobody had heard her. 'NO!' she screamed again, but was silenced by a blow to the head. She had woken up an hour later in a side compartment of Snape's office. She was naked, and one of her feet was on a chain connected to the wall. 'That sick, horny, mother-fucking bastard!' she had thought to herself. Then he was in the room.  
'AH! You are awake, my dear...' he had said, sliding out of his robes. He had taken her slowly, restraining her hands with his own. He had kept muttering, 'Lily... oh... Lily...' She could only imagine what THAT meant. He was torturing her. Killing her soul...  
  
"GINNY!" Ron's voice came from the outside of the dormitory door.  
"Wha?.. Oh... Sorry, Ron! Be right out!" was her stuttered reply. She dressed quickly, and came running out of her dormitory, and straight into Hermione, who Ron had sent on a 'reconosance mission' to get Ginny.  
"Ginny! Where's the hurricane?!" Hermione said. Ginny smiled a forlorn smile, said "sorry," and they went down to get some breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Upon entering the Great Hall, they found, to Ginny's enormous relief, that everything was quite normal. Harry was seated accross from Ron, in the usual manner. Hermione moved to take the seat next to Ron, while Ginny sat timidly next to Harry. Harry looked at her with penetrating green eyes.   
"Is something wrong, Gin?"  
"No, Harry," she lied, "Just another test in Potions, is all."  
"Ah!" said Harry knowingly, "Know how much everyone hates those."  
He smiled, and that smile made Ginny forget for the moment, of her predicament. 


	2. How Do You Tell Him, I love You?

Chapter 2:   
  
Ginny was sitting in the back row of Transfiguration. Distractedly, she copied the notes written on the board, and surprisingly was one of the first to finish. She sat back in her chair, thinking about the class she had next. Thinking back to breakfast, she came to the conclusion that even Harry's smile, and his shining bright emerald eyes couldn't keep the dark, ominous clouds away for long.   
  
Potions.   
  
That was what she had next. In the dungeons. Always with the Slytherins. And always with Snape.   
  
Snape.   
  
The mere thought of his very name brought her face to a red hot boil.   
"GINNY!" Proffessor McGonagall almost had to scream bloody murder to get the red-headed girls attention. Ginny smiled sheepishly up at her strict Transfiguration teacher, expecting a look of anger, but instead found a look of sympathy and concern.   
  
"What was the question?" Ginny asked uneasily.   
  
"The question was," explained Proffessor McGonagall, a bit more calmly this time, "When is it appropriate to become an Animagi, if one wishes to do so?" Ginny folded her hands in her lap, and thought for a moment, finally saying, "Once you have graduated and have passed all your tests, then you can speak to the Ministry Of Magic, and take a test there to legally become an Animagi."   
  
"Very good," Proffessor McGonagall said, and moved on.   
  
****   
  
Ginny adjusted her bag over to her right shoulder as she descended the gray stone steps slowly. WHY do I have to have Potions with IT? Why did he choose me.... why am i... She couldn't even finish the thought. She could feel the burning sensation of bile rising in her throat. Ducking into the nearest girl's bathroom, she ran in to the first open stall she could find, closed the door behind her, and emptied her previously eaten lunch into the toilet. Wiping her mouth with a handkercheif she had pulled from her bag, she emerged from the stall to a bell, indicating that she was late for class. Damn, she thought, now I'll never get away from him. The sick bastard will probably give me a detention, and try to have his way with me again. She walked to the mirror, and stared at her reflection. It didn't look like her. The hair was too dull, not firey like hers. The eyes... well... they seemed hard. No, that couldn't be her. It was someone else. She wasn't the one who was pregnant with some crazy assholes baby. It couldn't be! She almost smiled at herself, as if it really hadn't happened, and then reality, whom we all love so dearly, came rushing back to her, and she cried. Silent tears slid down her cheeks, only to fall on the floor like crystals shattering into oblivion.   
  
After fifteen minutes, she wiped her eyes and slid quietly out of the bathroom to the door of the dreaded classroom. She took a deep breath, and opened the door silently. The entire class must have had very good hearing, for they all turned to stare at her. Snape looked up slowly, deliberately, to where Ginny stood.   
"Well, well, Ms. Weasely. So you finally decided to grace us with your presence." Snape's remark was dripping with sarcasm. Words burned in her throat, but no matter how much she willed them to, they wouldn't emerge.   
"Not speaking to us, I see." said Snape nastilly, "Well, then. I guess I must give you a detention. Tommorow night, meet me in this room. I will decide your punishment then." Ginny shut the door loudly, and it clanked with a sense of finallity.   
  
****   
  
Ginny sat down to dinner next to Harry and gently slipped him a peice of slightly wrinkled parchment. Harry looked at her, confused, for a moment, then opened the note.   
  
Harry,   
I have something to tell you. It is extremely important. After dinner, meet me in the Griffyndor Common Room. After everyone else has gone to bed, we will talk.   
your friend,   
Ginny   
  
P.S. Do NOT tell Ron or Hermione that we are meeting. PLEASE.   
  
Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who where staring at eachother longingly across the table, and quickly grabbed a quill from his bag to jot down:   
  
Alright. I promise I won't tell them. Don't think they'd notice, anyway, the way they're goggling at eachother.   
  
He passed it back to Ginny, and she read it, nodded, and smiled.   
  
****   
  
After dinner, Ginny waited patiently in a soft, squishy chair by the fireplace. Her fear burned down to her very soul, and still she waited apprehensivly for the room to clear of all but Harry and herself. She couldn't tell him. She just couldn't do it. Wait. She wanted to be brave. Harry had gone through a LOT more than her, she was sure nothing like this had ever happened to him, but all the same if people were going to find out soon enough, then Harry should be one of the first to know. Then Hermione. Then Ron. That's what she was afraid of. Ron finding out prematurely would be like signing Snape's death certificate. But what did she care? Snape was just some horny bastard, looking for a good lay, right? Well, if Ron was caught, he'd go to Azkaban. And telling Ron right away, would be like sentencing him to that horrible fate. She shivered, even in the warmth from the fire, and then realized that the last person to go up the stairs was almost at the top.   
  
Harry's emerald eyes glinted as he sat accross from Ginny and said, "So, what's this Top Secret Thing that you've been wanting to tell me?" Ginny smiled a nervous smile, and her chin quivered a bit as she relived the incident in her mind. Harry noticed something was wrong.   
"What? Ginny? Are you okay?" he asked as Ginny burst into tears. He walked her over to one of the couches, and settled her down into his arms, not knowing what else to do. "Shhh, Shhhh... It's going to be all right, Gin. Now tell me. What is the matter?" Ginny looked through the blur of tears in her eyes, and sat up straight. This was it. It was time for her to tell what had happened. Maybe, she reasoned, this will help me get over it, or at least be able to live with it.   
"Harry," she said, strengthened by his very prescence, "Snape... Snape... Well, he... um... had his way... with... me..." As she finished the dreaded sentence, she fell back into Harry's opened arms and sobbed until her very soul felt hollow. Harry stared at her in shock, but not quite in disbelief. Snape would be just slimy enough to do something so vile as to defile such a beautiful young woman. Oh my, thought Harry, as he held the now silent Ginny in his arms, I like Ginny. Maybe more than like. I just thought of her as beautiful. She is beautiful... Without really realizing what he was doing, he tilted Ginny's head up with his finger upon her chin, and kissed her. It was no ordinary kiss. It was pure love. His lips touched hers so softly, that she felt it could only be a dream, and that at any moment she'd wake up. She didn't want to wake up. Even if she was pregnant with Snape's baby, as long as Harry was there to comfort her, she would be fine forever. The kiss ended as abruptly as it had begun, but not discouragingly so. Ginny decided to bare all. If Harry was going to love her, then he should know. He should be the first to know.   
  
"I'm pregnant," she blurted before she could stop herself. Harry stared at her in shock for what seemed liked an eternity, but was only 3 minutes.   
"Oh my God," Harry said, staring into Ginny's chocolate eyes, "Are... Are you okay? When did you find out? Are you sure?" Harry's questions surprised Ginny so much, that she barely had time to think before answering them.   
"Not really. About two weeks ago. And, yes, I have taken the test at least ten times, and I have started getting morning sickness, and I am getting fat and ugly." Harry smiled, even in this moment of sadness, and said, "You are NOT fat, and you are NOT ugly. YOU are the most beautiful creature that has ever walked the planet. I'll swear it on my parents graves. I'd do it, if it would make you happy." Ginny stared at Harry for the longest time, and finally laid her head on his shoulder and let the crystaline tears slip over her cheeks, and into his clothes, to become a part of him. The tears seared to his bones, but he let her cry. Her child, and his tear-burned shoulder, would be a monument to her obstacles, and in the distance, they could see an ever brightening shimmer of hope that she, they, would live through it.


	3. Madness, Nightmares, and Getting Big

A/N: Yeah, so... Sorry this chapter is short. Um.. I wanted to get something out to you. So deal until I write the next chapter. I'm making this up as I go along, so um yeah. Cheez Whiz and Monkey Sauce! EnJoY!  
  
Chapter 2: Madness, Nightmares, and Getting Big  
  
Severus jolted forward into a sitting position from his sleep, a cold sweat on his brow. He had had the nightmare again. Lily... He had been with her, finally. They were in his classroom, they were talking softly to one another, looking into each other's eyes. He had leaned in to steal a kiss, and then... And then it had turned into that Weasely girl! It was the girl in his fourth year potions class, Virginia. Virginia Weasely. They were in a different room now, and there she was chained to the wall staring at him with such hatred, that the very thought of that look now chilled his bones to the marrow. She struggled. He persisted. She said no. He took away an innocence. An innocence that could never be returned. 'Oh God,' he thought,'Oh God... I'm a pedophile. But...' Something about the nightmare had been so real, but he couldn't remember and he couldn't remember and the ominous wave of truth washed over him again and again and again until he realized, it *was* true. It was all *REAL*. "I've gone -mad-," he said aloud to the cool blackness of his night-enveloped bedroom.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***   
  
Ginny awoke to the soft stream of sunlight pouring in through her window. She knew that it had been real, but she also knew that she would very possibly make it. She felt a stirring inside of her. 'The baby,' she thought, but this time with excitement. 'I can't wait to tell Harry,' she thought as she got up out of bed and got dressed. Her good mood didn't last very long, however, when she went down into the Common Room to find that conversation stopped as soon as she entered. She looked about at everyone to find that Ron wasn't there, and that Harry and Hermione were sitting in the corner, the latter looking rather disgruntled. Ginny walked slowly the rest of the way down the staircase, not looking at anybody but Harry, who looked only slightly happy at her entrance.  
  
"I..." Harry stuttered, not quite able to get the words out. Hermione just hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "Snape admitted everything. He freely told Dumbledore what he'd done. Said he didn't want to be a danger to anymore students. Nobody else knows about..." At this point, Hermione pulled away and looked at Ginny's growing stomach. Ginny, a look of shock on her face, turned to Harry and then paled.  
"Where's Ron?" she asked, with such a forceful tone of voice that Harry answered immediately.  
"He... um... didn't handle the news very well... and um... Well, he attacked Snape. Snape stupefied him, of course, but not before Ron whooped his arse with that slug-belching charm. They're both in the Infirmary." Ginny's face got paler, if that was even possible, and she nodded, grabbed Harry and Hermione by the hands, and dragged them out of the portrait hole, and down to the Infirmary. 


	4. These Precious Illusions

Chapter 4: These Precious Illusions  
  
They wasted no time in getting to the infirmary. A million thoughts were racing through Ginny's mind; why did Snape admit to it? Is Ron alright? Will he be angry at me? She stopped questioning herself as soon as they got to the infirmary door. Ginny took a deep breath, and swung it open, revealing rows of beds, two of which were occupied. They were on complete opposite sides of the room.  
  
Ginny marched to the bed that Ron was laying in, sending death glares at Severus Snape. When he noticed her, Ron opened his mouth and said, "Are you OKAY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU BLOODY TELL ME?!" He was practically jumping out of the bed.  
  
"Calm yourself, Ron," Ginny said firmly, staring him down. When Ron had stopped fuming, Ginny continued, "When you have fully calmed down, and are out of the infirmary, I shall tell you the whole story. Right now, I'm just checking to see if you're okay. But I must also speak with Madam Pomfrey and most likely Professor Dumbledore, so I'd appreciate it if you'd make it easier on me and NOT go COMPLETELY nutters."  
  
At that exact moment Madam Pomfrey hurried over and swept Ginny into her office. It happened so fast that nobody in the room had any time to react.  
  
"Now, deary," Poppy Pomfrey said softly, "tell me what happened."  
***  
After bearing all to Madam Pomfrey, Ginny was examined and sent back to the Girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor Tower.  
'Son now everybody will know by morning. Hell, they probably already do," Ginny thought, lying in her bed and looking up at a dark ceiling. Her mind was buzing numbly, when a sudden knock on the door jolted her back to the state of reality.  
"Yeah?" she asked tentatively, sitting up.  
"It's me," she heard Harry's soft voice permeate through the door, and beckoned him inside with a wave of her hand as the door opened. Harry rushed in and went straight to her bed. He sat down and they hugged. Harry reached a gentle hand down to touch the buldge in Ginny's lower belly.   
"How's the baby?" he asked and recieved an answer when the baby shifted in the womb. Ginny saw the look of utter amazement on his face and said quietly, "Who knew such love could come from such pain?" Harry's smile faded and Ginny continued.  
"Harry, they'll all know by tommorrow. They'll know what he did, AND the result." Harry kissed her forhead and said, "And we won't care if they do. This is OUR problem, and NOT anybody elses. No one else matters." Silent tears slid down her cheeks and Harry noticed that the shine that had once been in her eyes was almost diminished. It wasn't right; wasn't fair what she'd been put through. Now, instead of the youthful joy that one should behold upon a child, there was the face of a little girl that had been forced to grow up too soon. Her soul was older than her features pronounced, and it made Harry sad.  
"I'll protect you from everybody," he said, pulling her into a soft embrace.  
"Oh, Harry," Ginny said, pulling back a little bit, "You won't be able to protect me from everyone and everything. I'm going to have to learn to survive. Okay?"  
"I know," Harry said, his eyes filling with tears, "I just wish I could keep you safe." They embraced once again, and both smiled through blurry eyes.  
  
----  
  
"this won't work as well as the way it once did  
cuz I want to decide between survival and bliss  
and though I know who I'm not I still don't know who I am  
but I know I won't keep on playing the victim  
  
these precious illusions in my head   
Did not let me down when I was a kid  
and parting with them is like parting with a childhood best friend"  
--Alanis Morissette- "Precious Illusions" 


	5. Stranger By The Day

A/N: I have decided to put a REALLY BIG TWIST in this whole story. It will happen slowly. It will creep up on you. And then, when you least expect it, BAM! It will knock you off your dazed little feet. ;)   
At least, I hope. o.O   
I have also decided, in this chappy at least, to have multiple views. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah! Sorry to make this so long, but I noticed two mistakes/things I failed to mention, and, as I am a lazy bastard (and can't seem to find the first chapter) I will not change them.  
  
1.Giny IS in her fourth year. NOT in the second, as I had written in the first chapter.  
2.The third chapter happens about three and a half months after the pregnancy, so this chapter can make sense.  
3. Do not fear, it isn't over, not by a long shot.  
  
Chapter 5: Stranger By The Day  
  
Ginny woke the next morning and with dread, showered and got dressed. Her hands were shaking as she moved toward the dormitory door. 'Wait,' she thought to herself, 'You can't let them see that you're afraid, just like they always have. You have to be strong; not just for yourself, but for the baby.' She took a deep breath, straightened herself up, and walked down to breakfast.  
***  
The Great Hall was silent as Ginny entered and took her seat at the Gryffindor's table. All around she could see sympathetic looks from people she hardly knew. Even when she looked at the Slytherin table they looked at the very least slightly ashamed. Harry slipped his hand around hers. She smiled at him, but felt uncomfortable; like she wanted to jump out of her own skin. She had always loved Harry... hadn't she? 'Of course,' she thought, 'I'm just tired and nervous.'  
***  
Harry looked over at Ginny and could almost feel the uneasiness that she was feeling. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'how could I not have noticed her this entire time? Here she was, a perfect, pale angel, and all I could see was Rons little sister. I'm lucky she waited this long for me to relise what a dunder-head I am.' He smiled to himself, and squeezed Ginny's hand.  
***  
Draco almost threw up right then and there. He had been watching the girl for the past month, calculating what he could possibly do to make 'The dream Teams' lifes even more miserable. He knew that by using Virginia Weasley, he could get to Ron and friends much more easily than by insulting them directly. And now as he watched the sappy look passing between Potty and Little Weasley, as he had deemed her, it made him want to hurl. An electric shock seemed to be charging through him at the very thought of Potty and the girl of his observations coming within five-hundred feet of one another. 'Damnit,' he scolded himself, 'why on earth should YOU care if the little brat wants to date Potter?' He shook his head, but didn't look away until Ginny left to go see Madame Pomfrey. He would teach her what Potty was really like, and the best part was, he'd piss them all of doing it.  
***  
It was the middle of the night when Ginny awoke from a restless sleep. Her abdomen was on fire. In fact, it felt like a metal, clawed hand had reached in, swished everything around, and was now pulling it out. She barely made it to the toilet. 'It's too early to have the baby,' she thought just before she retched into a nearby waste-basket. She was only three and a half months along 'Oh God,' she thought, 'I'm going to die.' She screamed in agony as the muscles in her uterus clamped down, pushing the baby that had been so ill-conceived into the toilet with a small splashing sound. Then she passed out.  
  
A/N: Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!! Figured out the TWIST yet? Probably not, although you might THINK you know what it is!  
I am an evil little persona!!!! WEEHOO! You may now praise me, or hate me. Either way... 


	6. Wouldn't It Be Nice To Be Proud?

A/N: Sorry 'bout how late this is, but My internet service was cut off for a while. Anyway, in this chapter, you will learn what the major change will be... that is, unless you have the intelligence of a throw rug; in which case, you should go buy some Ginko. Now.  
  
Chapter 6: Wouldn't Be Nice to Be Proud?  
  
Ginny woke in the infirmary. The white ceilings and walls were dim, so she guessed that it was night. Her abdomen burned as she sat up slowly. For a moment she was very confused. And, as if it might help her remember, she closed her eyes. As soon as she did, though, the memories came flooding back, nearly drowning her.  
First she remembered the blinding pain, then the feeling of emptiness and loss. Except, when she opened her eyes, the loss didn't go away. She tried thinking of Harry, but even thoughts of his love couldn't fill the void, and silent tears slid down her cheeks.  
Suddenly she heard a movement beside her and turned to look, hoping it was Harry. Suffice to say that she was severely shocked to see Draco Malfoy sprawled in a chair to the right of her bed, staring at her. Strands of hair fell over his eyes, shadowing his face from the candlelight. He sported torn jeans, and a faded black tank top that showed off his pale, muscled arms. Ginny was too upset to stop crying, and too momentarily flustered to talk. After a rather akward scilence, she finally managed to open her mouth and make sound come out.  
  
"Wha... what a-are you doing here?" Her voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. Draco sat up, and, taking something from the floor, held it out to her, saying quietly, "I got your books. You left them at the table at dinner. Nobody seemed to notice you'd left them." His mouth twitched into a half smile. 'He's cute,' Ginny thought, and immediately berated herself for it. As she reached out to take the books, their fingers touched, and an electric shock shot up her arm. She jumped back, and the books fell onto the bed. Draco smiled, and laughed softly.  
  
"Why, Litle weasle," he asked as he leaned forward slightly, "are you afraid of me?"  
  
"N-no," Ginny replied as she gathered up her books and placed them on the bedside table to her right. Draco then leaned even closer, and reached out to touch Ginny's hair, which seemed to him like a rippling sea of fire in the saoft glow of the candle. Ginny didn't move. Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it would rip through her chest. Draco leaned even farther in, and was almost to her lips, when he stopped.   
For a reason he'd rather not admit, it seemed he just couldn't bring himself to finish what he'd started. Then, for reasons neither of them yet knew, Ginny leaned in and kissed him. This was no run-of-the-mill, namby-pamby peck on the cheek; oh no, this was full frontal snogging.  
Draco revelled in the feel of her soft lips, and the contrasting roughness of her tongue as she ran it over his own. She didn't know why, but she wanted more. Even just by minimal contact with him, she felt re-fueled; like he was filling her up. So, she slowly, gently pulled him down on top of her. The feelings of his hands in her hair and on her face were electrical jolts that pulsed through her body and into the very core of her being. Draco couldn't seem to get enough of her. He wanted to touch her everywhere. He wanted every part of her all at once.  
The need for oxygen broke their passionate embrace, and they started to think clearly again. 'Wow." was all Ginny could think for a few moments. Then Harry suddenly popped into her thoughts. 'What have I done?' she thought, looking into the pools of silver that were Draco's eyes.  
  
"Now..." she said, trying desperately to regain some of her composure, "now I'm afraid of you."  
  
A/N: So, do ya hate me yet? If I get flames, then your just indulging my pyromania. Anyway, tell me what ya think. I'm kinda lost for ideas at the moment. If you have suggestions, e-mail me at rockerbaby945@yahoo.com. 


	7. Bitter Tears Like Crystal Rain

A/N: I know you've been waiting forever for this, and I'm terribly sorry, but I have a research paper on Gandhi to do for English, all in two days now because I procrastinated, I might be moving, and the moving situation has been extremely complicated by my relatives. Yeah. This wouldn't be a bad thing, if I didn't have an anxiety disorder. Hey, anyone need a little more worry in their life? Take it from me, please! 'Cuz I sure could do without some of it, damnit.  
  
ACK! Sorry about the small book I just wrote... Anyway, on with the story!)  
  
Chapter 7: Bitter Tears Like Crystal Rain  
  
Draco was early to arrive at breakfast the next morning. 'Just don't think about her,' he told himself as he sat down at his usual place. He pushed his food around his plate, not really eating it. Her face kept floating through his mind, unwelcome. He chanced a peek at the Gryffindor table. He scanned the few students seated there... There she was. She was staring down at her uneaten breakfast, pushing it around on her plate. 'God, what the fuck am I doing to myself?' Darco tore his eyes away for a moment, but the little silver devils betrayed him, and stared at Ginny, who was staring back at him. Great. That little git Potty was holding her hand. He felt a rage such as he never thought could inhabit him swell to the boilling point. What right did that wanker think he had to touch Ginny? *His* Ginny... Draco was sure that every head in the Great Hall turned his way as he brought his head crashing down to the table, creating a loud thumping noise. "Ow," he uttered absentmindedly into the grainy wood. But the pain was of no concern to him. The only thing that mattered was the fact that he couldn't let himself love her, yet he did. 'No,' he told himself, lifting his head from the table, 'NO. You don't love her; she's beneath you, the lowest rung on the ladder.' But that argument was beginning to get old already.  
His silver-grey eyes stared coldly ahead as he got up, and walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
***  
  
Ginny heard the loud noise, and looked over toward the source to see Malfoy's face buried in the table. Harry and Ron barely held back their laughter, and her hand slipped from Harry's. She watched Draco leave the Great Hall, an aura of rage building around him as he walked. Harry started to say something, but Ginny wasn't paying attention as she got up, eyes still on the doors, and went to follow Draco.  
  
Once in the Entrance Hall, she let out a breathe, and looked about to see where Draco had gone. She didn't see anyone. She sighed and took a couple steps forward. A hand came down on her shoulder, and whoever was controling it, turned her around. A scream was making it's way up her throat, when she saw who it was.  
Silver-grey eyes stared into hers through hooded lids. Pale blond hair stirred in the slight breeze. And his mouth curve into his famous smirk.  
  
"Draco," she whispered, not really knowing what else to say. He pushed her to the wall behind him, and wrapped one hand around her delicate white throat.  
  
"Oh, so we're on a first-name basis now, are we?" he sneered, his eyes burning into her body.  
  
"Well... I-I guess," she stammered. His touch felt like white-hot fire, burning her. And she liked it. "Please," she managed, "take your hand off my neck. It's rather uncomfortable, and I wouldn't want to see you accidentally break a nail." This just made him angrier, and he tightened his grip ever so slightly.  
  
"Listen," he said through his teeth, "if you think you can just snog me one day, and go off with Potter the next, then you'd better bloody think again."  
  
"I... I told him I loved him. He's my friend, and I don't want to break his heart. And I don't know why I'm bothering to tell you this at all. It's not like you bloody care."  
  
His hand left her neck, and he turned away from her. His back stiffened, and he turned back, a coldness in his eyes that even she hadn't seen before.  
  
"You told him you fucking *love* him?" His voice was deceptively calm, but Ginny knew better than to trust it.  
  
"Yes, Draco, *told* him. The thing is-" she took a deep, calming breath, "the thing is, now I'm not so sure. I mean..." She turned away. She had to; she didn't want him to see her tears, think she was weak. She felt his hand touch her cheek, and covered his hand with hers. He bent his head slightly, staring into her eyes, and kissed her. She responded by prodding his mouth open with her tongue, her forwardness surprising Draco. The heat between them was palpable as Draco deepened the kiss, sliding his free hand down the curves of her side and resting it on her hip, squeezing a bit. Ginny emitted a short gasp into his mouth, and suddenly pushed him away.  
  
"No," she said, tears beginning again, "I... can't. Not right now..." And that being said, she fled toward the stairs, and toward her room, leaving Draco behind, still staring at the spot on the wall where she, just moments ago, had been leaning.  
***  
Just as Draco was about to turn around and go after her, he saw a movement in his peripheral vision. A figure loomed out of the shadows just indise the doorway to the Great Hall. 'Potter.' He should have known. No doubt he thought Draco had put some sort of spell on his precious Ginny.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Harry said, taking a step forward.  
  
"Why whatever are you talking about Potter?" Draco smirked, though all he really felt like doing was jumping off of the Astronomy Tower, or pummeling Harry, either way...  
  
"What is it Ferret, can't get girls to like you the normal way?" Harry smirked. And on him, it somehow managed to look really really terrible. He clearly wasn't meant for it. 'Oh well, best to tell him at least a small truth, make him sweat a bit...'  
  
"I'm afraid that the only magic I used on her was the Malfoy charm, and she fell for it easily enough," Draco's smirk turned into a wolfish grin just as the image of Ginny's hair brushing against his cheek came to him.  
Harry's smirk dropped, and in a voice of false calm, he said, "Touch her again, Malfoy, and we'll see if you'll be able to use any of your limbs for the next six months." Draco chuckled, leaning against the spot where Ginny had just been, kissing him, and sighed.  
  
"Do what you must," Draco said, "but I can tell you now that I'm not going to stay away from her. I'm having far too much fun at the moment." Draco immediately regretted saying this, and the worst part was that he wasn't sure why. 'You don't love her.' He kept repeating it to himself; his mantra. As Harry walked away: 'You don't love her.' As he walked into his dormitory: 'You don't love her.' But as he fell asleep: 'You love her...'  
  
  
A/N: HEY! Lookie at that. I got a whole other chapter up. Aren't you proud of me? Joyness. If you have any ideas, just e-mail me at goddessrae2002@yahoo.com or say it in the review. EEP! I'm so excited! I'm joining the ranks of those who have written more than six chapters (which is usually my breaking point)! Be happy for me! Please?  
Anyway, I'm sorry that a quarter of this is author notes (I hate it when people do that. I'm such a hypocrite), I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to  
|  
|  
|  
|  
\/ REVIEW! ^.~ Have a happy day!  
~~OGR~~ 


End file.
